Chris
'''Chris' (Japanese version: ) is a character that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Chris was part of Team Sellon and then an unofficial member of Battle Brawlers. Her Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Clawsaurus. Biography Personality Chris is sweet and carefree, unlike her teammate Soon and leader Sellon. She has a very energetic aura when it comes to battles ,but she has some kind of "inner anger", which is released when the battle goes bad for her or when someone argues with another person. This inner anger could be a result of bottling up emotions. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Chris made brief appearances along with Sellon and Soon from Interspace Showdown to Disconnect. She seems to have a little girl type of personality. She made her first battle appearance in Fall From Grace when she was asked by Sellon to be her partner in a tag battle against Dan and Shun. She fought for most of the battle and was beaten quickly. She also seems to have some "inner anger" in her as shown by her change in personality as well as Sellon's comments. In A Royale Pain, she and Sellon watch Soon battle in the Battle Royale. In Mind Search, she and Soon battled Shun in the Capture the Flag challenge but they lost to him. In True Colours, she and Soon survived the Chaos Bakugan's second raid. They both found out Sellon was working for Mag Mel and was just using them. In Dangerous Beauty, she along with Soon find Sellon in bad condition and bring her to the brawlers asking for help. They later realized she tricked them into bringing her to Dan to get the Key. It is revealed that she is now a Darkus Battler due to her Darkus Clawsaurus. In Behind the Mask, she is with Soon, having lost her confidence and reason to survive, trying to get to the main base. Noah and his comrades buy them time for them to escape. Shun gave her and Soon the confidence to fight back as he reminded them of the grace of battling that Sellon installed into them, and they considered Shun their new light. They would then use their Bakugan to protect Dan and help defeat the remaining chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Armageddon, she and the rest of the brawlers trapped in Interspace battle the chaos Bakugan and she leaves with Soon and Marucho. In Dark Moon, she helps battle the Chaos Bakugan while the other brawlers focused on defeating the Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans. Soon and Chris have apparently made Shun their leader, replacing Sellon. In The Final Takedown, while fighting against Mechtogan Titans, she and Chris heard Sellon's voice and run towards it. Later, they reunite with the Brawlers and Team Anubias after Dan defeats Mag Mel. Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Subterra Vertexx (Former Guardian Bakugan) (Given and taken by Sellon) *Copper Orehammer (BakuNano) (Given and taken by Sellon) *Darkus Clawsaurus (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *Chris's inner anger is similar to Ino's and Sakura's inner anger from the Naruto series. *She doesn't seem to like the Battle Brawlers as much as Team Anubias; when Sellon said she was excited to see Jack and Marucho battle, when Marucho said, "Hey, Thanks!" ''she made a ''"little girl" face and said out loud, "She wasn't like, talking to you! Duh!". *Emilie-Claire Barlow (Chris's voice) puts her voice in the 1st season as Alice Gehabich. *Chris is somewhat a nut and the mere female version of Jack. *Her behavior is similar to Shadow Prove, Stoica, Sid, and Zenet. *She has a lot a common with Courtney from the Total Drama series because they both have similar personalities, similar hair styles and the same Voice actress. *She is the fourth female Darkus battler to appear in the anime, as well as the third named one. The first is Alice, the second is an unnamed battler seen in Gundalian Invaders, and the third is Taylor. Battles Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge de:Chris es:Chris pl:Chris Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Team Sellon Category:Humans Category:Darkus Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Female Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers